The present invention relates to the use of immunomodifying imidazoquinoline amines, imidazopyridine amines, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amines, and 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline amines to inhibit T helper-type 2 (TH2) immune response and thereby treat TH2 mediated diseases. It also relates to the ability of these compounds to inhibit induction of interleukin (IL)-4 and IL-5, and to suppress eosinophilia.
Many imidazoquinoline amine, imidazopyridine amine, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amine, and 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline amine compounds have demonstrated potent immunostimulating, antiviral and antitumor (including anticancer) activity, and have also been shown to be useful as vaccine adjuvants to enhance protective immune system response to vaccines. These compounds are hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as the xe2x80x9cIRMxe2x80x9d (immune response modifier) compounds of the invention. Such compounds are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,338, 5,389,640, 5,268,376, 4,929,624, 5,266,575, 5,352,784, 5,494,916, 5,482,936, 5,346,905, 5,395,937, 5,238,944, and 5,525,612, WO 93/20847, and European Patent Application 90.301776.3, wherein their immunostimulating, antiviral and antitumor activities are discussed in detail, and certain specific diseases are identified as being susceptible to treatment therewith, including basal cell carcinoma, eczema, essential thrombocythaemia, hepatitis B, multiple sclerosis, neoplastic diseases, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, type I herpes simplex, type II herpes simplex, and warts. One of these IRM compounds, known as imiquimod, has been commercialized in a topical formulation, Aldara(trademark), for the treatment of anogenital warts associated with human papilloma virus.
The mechanism for the antiviral and antitumor activity of these IRM compounds is thought to be due in substantial part to enhancement of the immune response due to induction of various important cytokines (e.g., interferons, interleukins, tumor necrosis factor, etc.). Such compounds have been shown to stimulate a rapid release of certain monocyte/macrophage-derived cytokines and are also capable of stimulating B cells to secrete antibodies which play an important role in these IRM compounds"" antiviral and antitumor activities. One of the predominant immunostimulating responses to these compounds is the induction of interferon (IFN)-xcex1 production, which is believed to be very important in the acute antiviral and antitumor activities seen. Moreover, up regulation of other cytokines such as, for example, tumor necrosis factor (TNF), IL-1 and IL-6 also have potentially beneficial activities and are believed to contribute to the antiviral and antitumor properties of these compounds.
However, there are many diseases where the immune system itself actually appears to play a significant role in mediating the disease (i.e., the immune system action takes part in actually causing the disease or an inappropriate type of immune response prevents the correct response from irradicating the disease). Many such diseases are thought to involve a pathologic or inappropriate immune response by the humoral branch of the immune system, which is associated with TH2 cell activity (as opposed to TH1 cell mediated immunity).
The humoral/TH2 branch of the immune system is generally directed at protecting against extracellular immunogens such as bacteria and parasites through the production of antibodies by B cells; whereas the cellular/TH1 branch is generally directed at intracellular immunogens such as viruses and cancers through the activity of natural killer cells, cytotoxic T lymphocytes and activated macrophages. TH2 cells are believed to produce the cytokines IL-3, IL-4, IL-5, and IL-10, which are thought to stimulate production of IgE antibodies, as well as be involved with recruitment, proliferation, differentiation, maintenance and survival of eosinophils (i.e., leukocytes that accept an eosin stain), which can result in eosinophilia. Eosinophilia is a hallmark of many TH2 mediated diseases, such as asthma, allergy, and atopic dermatitis.
The interplay and importance of various aspects of immune system response, including interaction between TH1 and TH2 cell cytokines is discussed in WO 97/2688. Although WO 97/2688 is specifically concerned with the effects of a particular antiviral compound known as Ribavirin(copyright), which is dissimilar to the IRM compounds of the present invention, it nonetheless illustrates some of the complex and unpredictable effects of drug compounds on the immune system.
It has now been found that in addition to their immunostimulatory, antiviral/antitumor effect on the immune system, the IRM compounds of the present inventionxe2x80x94imidazoquinoline amines, imidazopyridine amines, 6,7-fused cycloalkylimidazopyridine amines, and 1,2-bridged imidazoquinoline aminesxe2x80x94are also extremely useful for down regulating certain key aspects of the immune response. Specifically, the IRM compounds of the present invention have been found to and inhibit TH2 immune response (in addition to enhancing TH1 immune response). This is extremely important for treating TH2 mediated diseases where an inappropriate TH2 response is causing the disease or preventing eradication of the disease by TH1 response. Thus, when administered in a therapeutically effective amount these IRM compounds can be used for treating TH2 mediated diseases.
An apparently related effect of the present IRM compounds is to inhibit the induction of IL-4, IL-5, and perhaps other cytokines, which thereby allows for treatment of diseases associated with these cytokines. A further important and surprising effect of these compounds is the suppression of eosinophils, which allows for treatment of eosinophilia and related diseases.
Some diseases that are thought to be caused/mediated in substantial part by TH2 immune response, IL-4/IL-5 cytokine induction, and/or eosinophilia (and accordingly responsive to treatment by administering a therapeutically effective amount of the present IRM compounds) include asthma, allergic rhinitis, systemic lupus erythematosis, Ommen""s syndrome (hypereosinophilia syndrome), certain parasitic infections, for example, cutaneous and systemic leishmaniasis, toxoplasma infection and trypanosome infection, and certain fungal infections, for, example candidiasis and histoplasmosis, and certain intracellular bacterial infections, such as leprosy and tuberculosis. These are examples of non-viral and non-tumor, TH2 mediated diseases for which effective treatment with the present IRM compounds clearly could not have been predicted. Additionally, it should also be noted that diseases having a viral or cancer related basis, but with a significant TH2 mediated pathology can also be beneficially treated with the IRM compounds of tile present invention. Particularly preferred uses of the IRM compounds of the present invention are for the treatment of diseases associated with eosinophilia, such as asthma and allergic rhinitis.
The present IRM compounds may be administered via any suitable means, for example, parenterally, transdermally, and orally. One preferred delivery route is via a topical gel or cream formulation. For treatment of asthma and allergic rhinitis, it is preferred to deliver the IRM compound via oral and/or nasal inhalation from a metered dose inhaler.
Particularly preferred IRM compounds include 4-amino-2-ethoxymethyl-xcex1,xcex1-dimethyl-111-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline-1-ethanol and 1-(2-methylpropyl)-111-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine (known as Imiquimod).
Finally, it should be noted that the diseases identified as being treatable in the published patents referred to above in the background (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,338, 5,389,640, 5,268,376, 4,929,624, 5,266,575, 5,352,784, 5,494, 916, 5,482,936, 5,346,905, 5,395,937, 5,238,944, and 5,525,612, WO 93/20847, and European Patent Application 90.301776.3) are generally either viral/tumor based or, if not, are thought not to be TH2 mediated diseases. One exception is eczema, which, although a TH2 mediated disease, is believed to have been identified due to a susceptibility to treatment with interferon (which was then understood to be the main cytokine response induced by the present compounds). There was, however, no recognition at the time that any TH2, IL-4/5, or eosinophilia suppressing ability of the present IRM compounds could be used for treating eczema.